24fandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Graem Bauer
jméno = Graem Bauer *sezóny = 5, 6 *první výskyt = *poslední výskyt = *přiřazení = *status = nežije *herec = Životopis Graem Bauer byl bratr Jacka Bauera a syn Phillipa Bauera. Spolupracoval s prezidentem Charlesem Loganem na teroristických akcích, které se udály během 5. dne. *'Život před 5. sérií' Graem si se svým výbušným bratrem Jackem nikdy nebyli moc blízcí. Graem spolu se svým otcem naléhali na Jacka, ať se přidá do rodinné firmy BXJ Technologie čímž akorát Jacka vyštvali. Poté, co Jack opustil rodinu a Marilyn toho Graem využil a nakonec se s Marilyn oženil a měl s ní syna Joshe. Po pár letech Marilyn zjistila, jaký Graem je a chtěla ho opustit. Ten ale vyhrožoval, že pokud bude trvat na rozvodu, sebere jí Joshe a zakáže jí se s ním vídat. Tím jí donutil s ním zůstat. Marilyn ale pořád měla ráda Jacka a napětí mezi ní a Jackem bylo vidět kdykoliv se znovu viděli. Když Nina Myers zabila Jackovu ženu Teri v první sérii, Graem se svojí rodinou přišli na pohřeb a to bylo také na 9 let naposledy, kdy Graem viděl Jacka, který se úplně odvrátil od své strany příbuzenstva a žil jen se svou dcerou Kim a manželkou Teri. Graem se později se svou rodinou přestěhoval do Malibu na 226 Pine Crest Road v Indian Falls, kde žili i během 6. série. Vzhledem k pozdějším událostem v 5. a 6. sérii se hodně spekuluje, zda Graem neměl prsty i v některých událostech 4. série. Je možné, že byl zapleten v pokusu zabít Jacka, který schválil Walt Cummings. Když totiž v 5. sérii mělo pár jeho nohsledů pochybnosti o jeho rozhodnutích, Graem je přesvědčoval: "Vzpomeňte si, s jakou silou jsme to celé odstartovali před 18 měsíci!" 5. série se odehrává přesně 18 měsíců po 4. sérii... Před událostmi 5. série zorganizoval Phillip Bauer kompot za účelem posílení pozice USA ve Střední Asii. Komplot zahrnoval nervový plyn Sentox, který měl být předán ruským separatistům, kteří ho plánovali propašovat do Ruska. Původní plán počítal s tím, že se plyn vypustí přímo v buňce teroristů, což by ukázalo, že ve Střední Asii tyto zbraně jsou. Toto by ospravedlnilo větší přítomnost americké armády a vedlo k růstu těžby ropy v dané oblasti. Hlavní postavy spiknutí byli Graem, prezident Charles Logan a pár Graemových nejbližších spolupracovníků. Dále byl najat Christopher Henderson, jehož společnost Omicron International vyvinula Sentox. Společnost zamýšlela použít prezidentova podřízeného Walta Cummingse jako obětního beránka, aby od odvedli případnou pozornost a vyšetřování od sebe. Společnost také najala bývalého agenta CIA Jamese Nathansona, který byl Cummingsův kontakt. Nathanson se stal spojkou, a tak nemohl Cummings vědět, že v tom Logan jede taky. Nathanson ho převědčil, že za vším stojí jen on sám. *'5. série' V páté sérii se Graem Bauer objevuje poprvé v 18. díle, kde zjistíme, že za celým dnem, za celou zápletkou 5. série stojí on a jeho pomocníci. Graem celou akci naplánoval, najal Christophera Hendersona i Jamese Nathansona a celou situaci neustále řídil a konzultoval s prezidentem Loganem. V jednu chvíli dokonce "přikázal" prezidentovi Loganovi, aby nechal sestřelit letadlo, v kterém byl Jack Bauer, protože Jack v něm získal kompromitující nahrávku rozhovoru Christophera Hendersona a prezidenta Logana. Zde Graem jasně ukázal, že je ochotný udělat cokoliv pro svoje cíle. Ve skutečnosti nebyla v 5. sérii nikdy odhalena pravá totožnost Graema Bauera ani jeho další osud do začátku 6. série, a tak z tohoto komplotu vyvázl jako jediný bez úhony. *'Události po 5. sérii' Mezi 5. a 6. sérií Graem pokračoval v práci pro firmu svého otce BXJ Technologies. Jedním z jeho úkolů byla likvidace kufříku s atomovou bombou. Na tuto práci najal Darrena McCarthyho, který se měl postarat o demontáž bomb a jejich následné využití jako paliva do atomových elektráren. Darren McCarthy ovšem bomby ukradl a za 3 miliony dolarů je prodal teroristovi Abu Fayedovi. Graem i Phillip Bauerovi o tom ale věděli a stali se tak komplici. *'6. série' Zkraje 6. série vybouchla jedna z kufříkových bomb ve Valencii. Jack Bauer, který vede v tu dobu vyšetřování, zjistí, že jeho otec Phillip Bauer a jeho firma by v tom mohla byt zaplena. Poté, co mluví s rodinným sluhou Samem rozhodne se Jack navštívit svého bratra a položit mu pár otázek ohledně otce. Během následujících pár okamžiků vidíme prvně v 6. sérii Graema (a zjišťujeme tedy, že je to jeho bratr), kterému volá jeho spolupracovník a řekne mu, že Jack je zpátky v L.A. a že za ním právě jede. Načež Graem prohlásí, že měli Jacka tenkrát zabít, když měli šanci. Chvíli na to se s Jackem sejde u sebe doma následně je jím po nepřesvědčivývh odpovědích mučen. Jack z Graema dostane informace, že BXJ Technologies jsou skutečně zapleteni do současných teroristických útoků. Graem mu řekne o McCarthym a o tom, jak bomby ukradl. Také mu sdělí, že jejich otec pracuje na tom, aby to napravil. Jack naloží Graema do auta a vydají se za otcem do kanceláře McCarthyho. Zde otce opravdu najdou, ale muži z Phillipovi ochranky najednou obrátí zbraně na Jacka a jeho otce a poslouchají příkazy Graema. Ten jim nařídí oba spoutat a zbavit se jich. Sám odjíždí pryč. Phillipovi i Jackovi se podaří později utéct, a tak jede Jack ke Graemovi domů znovu, aby ho znovu vyslechl. To se mu také daří a po jeho ukrutném mučení, kdy jeho bratr málem zemře na selhání organizmu se mu Graem svěří, že důvod, proč přístroje ukazují, že něco zatajuje nemá souvislost s dnešním dnem, ale s událostmi z 5. série. Graem se Jackovi přizná, že za celým dnem 5. série stál on, že on to celé naplánoval, že on chtěl Jacka dávno zabít a že on je zodpovědný za to, že Jack hnil 20 měsíců v Číně. To Jacka rozzuří a chce Graema na místě zabít. V tom mu nakonec zabrání jeho otec, který vejde do místnosti a to Jacka vyruší a nakonec si to rozmyslí. Těsně před převozem Graema na PTO na další výslech poprosí Phillip agenta,který hlídá Graema, zda by si s ním nemohl na chvilku promluvit sám. Ten mu to umožní. Nejprve Graema pochválí za to, že nic nevyzradil, ale neskrývá obavy z toho, že by se to později přeci jen mohlo PTO povést a tak po krátkém rozhovoru přiloží ruku na ústa Graema a udusí ho. Graem Bauer během několika sekund umírá... autor: Johnny10 Osobní data *žena - Marylin Bauerová *syn - Josh Bauer *bratr - Jack Bauer Vzdělání Kariéra